All Things Must Pass
by georgieporgi31963
Summary: Two Beatle obsessed girls are spending their day quite normally, in the streetsof New York. What will happen when a perfume takes them back to the spring of 1963? Read on to find out! This is a re publish of an old collab story
1. Chapter 1

All Things Must Pass

Chapter 1

A/N: Hey Guys! This is one of my old stories recovered, and it is a collab project with DreamCloudOne, formerly known as Chancy Angel. I don't know if she's interesting in writing Beatles stuff anymore. We haven't spoken in a while so I don't think the story can continue on from the current point, so this is all old writing and authors notes, etc. Hope you enjoy!

It was an ordinary day in New York, and Naomi Rydell and Allison Bell were hanging out, swooning over their favorite four, The Beatles, as always.

"Paul is such a hottie!" Naomi cooed.

"How can you say that in comparison to George!" Allison cried indignantly.

"You know they are all hot in my book." Naomi replied.

"Yeah, why waste time arguing." Allison agreed.

Once the two had come to an agreement that ALL the boys were incredibly hot, they went back to listening to Paul's velvety voice and staring off into space dreamily. When the disk they were listening to had faded to a stop, they were brought back into reality.

"I just love Rubber Soul, it's so creative." Allison commented.

"True, I could say that about just about anything by the Beatles." Naomi replied.

"Definitely," Allison agreed. "I love them.

"Anyone who doesn't is crazy!" Naomi sang in reply.

"Totally," sighed Allison. "Hey, want to go for a walk?" she asked.

"Sure," Naomi replied. "Where should we go?"

"I don't know." Allison replied thoughtfully. "Let's just explore."

"'Kay," Naomi replied happily.

It was a beautiful day, and both the girls felt content as they walked down the crowded streets of New York. There were a lot of people out walking, so they were sure to guard their purses carefully.

"Hey, look at that!" Allison exclaimed excitedly, pointing at a building in front of them.

"What?" Naomi asked, rubbing her head in a rather confused manner.

"Oh, it's just a new perfume shop; it got me excited." Allison explained a little embarrassed.

"Okay, let's check it out," Naomi replied, laughing a little bit at her over excited friend.

The girls browsed the shop for about an hour, trying on all the perfumes, when something caught their eye. It was a Yoko Ono perfume display.

" Ew, it probably smells like beatle-ruiner!" Allison exclaimed angrily, scrunching up her nose.

"But, still, it is a perfume from John's widow," Naomi pointed out. "And she made him very happy," "I'm buying it!" she declared.

"Okay, maybe it couldn't hurt to buy it," Allison mumbled.

Before they knew what they were doing, both girls had purchased a bottle of the perfume and had left the shop. The girls then headed to Central Park for the rest of the day.

"Hey, this smells really good!" Naomi shouted as she sprayed it on herself.

"You're right!" Allison agreed.

"Whoa, it sure is strong; I feel a little dizzy." Naomi stammered.

"Me too." Allison replied. "What is that noise?" she asked, wrinkling her nose.

"What noise?" Naomi asked. "I don't hear anything"

"It sounds like wind, but there isn't a cloud in the sky." Allison replied.

"I hear it too." Naomi replied quietly. "ALLISON!" she screamed as the force brought both girls sailing into the clear, blue sky...

A/N: How'dya like it? Please review and remember, this is an OLD story, so additions can't be made, and if you like DreamCloudOne's work, you can feel free to private message her, because I don't know if she will see the reviews on this story anymore. Also, please note that I highly respect Yoko Ono, this is just part of the story line.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey,ChancyAngel here on the 2nd chapter on the collab story. Sorry everyone,I'm a bit nervous on this so take it easy on me k? Thanks :) Here's chapter two

Disclaimer:Like GeorgiePorgi said,we don't own the Beatles :( but we do own Allison and Naomi :D

A swarm of colors filled the girls' eyes. They became dizzier and dizzier.

''Aaaah!'' The two cried out. Allison felt like she was gonna throw up. Naomi felt like her brain was about to explode.

The girls felt the air rapping their arms around them. They felt like they were getting squished to death.

Allison and Naomi let out another scream before everything went black.

Ringo's POV

The lads and I came back from the studio and had just finished recording the songs for Rubber Soul.

John plumped his body onto the couch. ''Thank god that's over'' He said. I took a seat next to him. Paul went into the kitchen to get some tea.

John led out a long sigh and placed his legs onto the coffee table. George appeared behind him with a rolled up newspaper. He then slapped John with it. ''Get your feet off the table John! I had just cleaned it before we left! We can't live in a dump!'' He yelled.

John rolled his eyes and took his legs off the table ''Yes,mom'' He uttered.

I snickered.

George was not amused ''Well if any one of you mess up the kitchen,you'll be cleaning it up not me!'' He huffed and sat down on the chair next to me.

A loud crash came from the kitchen. We heard Paul led out a shrill scream. George,John,and I shot up and ran to the kitchen.

''What happened?'' I asked. John just laughed. White flour was everywhere. Even on Paul!

George got down on his knees and cried ''My kitchen!'' He started sobbing.

John rolled his eyes ''Drama queen...'' I helped George up and asked Paul ''What happened Paul?''

Paul stuttered ''I was reaching for the tea cups in the cabinet then the flour fell down and it was everywhere!''

''How could you be so clumsy!'' George said. Paul shrugged but was upset that he has flour all over him. He looked like a ghost.

I laughed out loud. George looked at me ''What? You think this is funny?''

I shook my head and said through my laughter ''No,no! It's just-''

John finished it ''Look at Paul!'' He laughed.

George rolled his eyes. Paul couldn't take it ''Ha ha. Very funny.''

''That's why I'm laughing!"John remarked.

Paul rolled his eyes and said ''Whatever John,I'm gonna go and take a shower.'' He went to the restroom.

George was quiet. He turned to look at me and John ''Both of you...CLEAN IT UP!'' He yelled and stormed off into his room.

John shrugged and started to laugh again.

I stood there quiet.

George's POV

I can't believe Paul did this to my kitchen. I know it was an accident and all but... he could have known better... Just ignore it and John will clean it up. Well...Ringo will.

I sat down on the sofa and watched what was on the telly. I can hear Paul singing as he took a shower. ''La,la,la,la,laaa! Ow,ow,ow,ow,owww! Hot,hot,hooootttt!''

I smirked ''That'll teach you to mess with me...''

Paul screamed from upstairs. I got up ''What now?''

I ran upstairs and into the restroom. What I saw was a very nude Paul and two girls standing in there with and I were too shocked to move. I wonder if Paul still remembered that he was nude.

One girl with short brown hair laughed nervously ''Um...hello.''

John and Ringo ran into the room and stopped dead in their tracks.

''What the...'' I heard Ringo said.

Sorry,is that a bit short? Oh I feel better, I'll try to make the chapters longer. Oh did I tell you that I'm having a fever? Didn't tell ya? Heh,well. Anyways,stay tuned for the next chapter by GeorgiPorgie! :)


	3. Chapter 3

All Things Must Pass

Chapter 3

A/N: Hey, All! This is georgieporgi31963 here with an update. Just letting you know, my story, (Just Like) Starting Over is on hiatus. You can check out my profile for a better explanation if you desire. Anyways, please enjoy chappie 3 and I will see you at the bottom! (Remember this is an old author's note, none of my stories are on hiatus )

"I understand if you are fans, but I just simply cannot have you breaking into my house," George informed the two shrieking girls in as calm of a tone as he could muster.

"Especially because one of us just might be naked," John added, wriggling his eyebrows mischievously.

"John, shut up." George said through clenched teeth.

"We're sorry, but I can explain, we didn't break in." Allison said shakily."

"Normally I'd call you insane, but you have one chance, because anything is possible." John said a little skeptically.

"You see, we're from the year 2011, and some reason we ended up here, in the year 1965." Naomi explained testily. "I even have proof, if you want to see it."

"You can show us, but don't expect us to believe you." George said, raising his bushy eyebrows in disapproval.

Naomi quickly pulled out her I pad 2: color and flashed it in front of the two frowning men's faces.

"This here is an I pad, and it just came out a few months ago." Naomi explained. "It's like a combination of a computer and an IPod.

"Okay, we believe you," George said, looking at the object in front of his face in wonder. " But we still need an explanation."

"Shoot." John deadpanned.

"Well, it goes like this," Allison cut in." We were walking along the streets of New York where we live."

"Allison pointed out the opening of a new perfume shop, so we agreed to go in and check it out." Naomi said.

"We browsed for a while when we came to a perfume display that seemed different than the others," Allison said, purposely not mentioning Yoko. She didn't want to wreck the past

"We both bought a bottle, and when we got to Central Park, we decided to try it out," explained Naomi.

"Suddenly, we heard weird noises and saw flashes of colors," Allison cut in "We were then consumed by them and ended up here."

"Okay." George said, rubbing his chin. "But, we need to figure how to get you back." " Eppy would freak if he knew we had two girls here."

"Not if I talk to him," John replied a little smugly. "I can convince him to let you stay here while we figure how to get you back."

"Okay," Allison replied a little uncertainly. "Is there some kind of mad scientist here that we can visit?"

"Actually, there is one in the area." John replied. "Doctor Robert."

"Right," said George" Kooky character, he is."

"Well, why don't we call him and go see him tomorrow." Naomi suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," George replied, setting off to use the phone in his bedroom.

After a few minutes, it was all settled. Reluctantly, after they had explained their situation, Doctor Robert agreed to see them on such short notice. They would go there the very next morning at ten o'clock.

"Where are they going to sleep?" John asked George A little tentatively.

"I have a guest bedroom," replied George easily. "You and Paul will need to go home so that they can sleep."

"Why do you get all the birds?" John asked with a fake pout.

" Sharrup," George replied, blushing at least ten shades of red. "I have a girlfriend you know."

John didn't reply and went off to find Paul. Meanwhile, George helped the girls get settled and called Pattie to explain the situation. Luckily, she understood, as long as they didn't come into his bedroom.

George fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, exhausted from his confusing day.

A/N: I'm sorry that is is so short, but that is honestly all I can muster out right now, as I just had marching band for five hours, then went around collecting money. Then I had to do a lot of Spanish homework. Whatever, an update is an update. Please review, as it means a lot to us. ( ahaha look at the old date !)

9/10/2011


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter 4 for All things must pass. I'm gonna make this intro a little bit short so we can get on with the story,k? :)

Disclaimer: We don't own the Beatles. Oh and by the way,this is ChancyAngel ;)

George showed Allison and Naomi the guest room and settled down. ''Alright...so,comfortable?'' George asked them. Naomi nodded. George smiled ''Alright,g'night!'' He went closed the door and left Allison and Naomi alone in the room.

There were two beds with white sheets and pillows. Allison took the bed on the right and Naomi took the one on the left. Allison lay down on her bed ''Naomi,I'm scared.''

Naomi looked at her ''Yea,me too. But don't worry,we're gonna see Dr. Robert tomorrow.'' She assured her ''No worries.''

Allison shooked her head ''No,not that. I'm scared if I wake up in the middle of the night and want to go to the restroom but I won't know where it is!'' She quivered.

Naomi scoffed and rolled her eyes. Allison can be like that at times. ''And the worst part is...'' Allison continued ''No one will be awake!'' She broke down crying.

Naomi raised a brow but layed down as well. ''Goodnight!'' Naomi said before turning off the lamp light next to her.

George's POV

I wonder how are the two girls doing in the guest room. I mean,it's a bit weird that they're from the future and all and- Oh nevermind. I walked down the hallway and into my bedroom. I plopped myself onto my bed and lay down quietly.

I sighed. Today was totally messed up. I layed there and stared at the ceiling. ''I wonder what else is gonna happen...'' Right after that,I instantly fell asleep.

~The next day~

Naomi's POV

We got up on time and got dress to head over to 's place. We all got in the car and drove there.

''How long is it gonna take?'' Allison asked. Paul looked at his watch and answered ''Um,about 12 more minutes.''

Allison groaned and sat back on her seat. George raised a brow and leaned towards me and spoke in a low whisper ''What's with her''

I shrugged ''Dunno. I've known her for 4 years and I still don't know what's her problem.''

George mouthed an 'oh' and looked out the window. I sighed This is gonna be a loooong drive

~2 minutes later~

We finally arrived at the doctors and went inside the building. We came inside and waited in the waiting room. A few minutes later,Allison's bladder was full. She started to wiggle around and squealing.

John got irratated ''Stop it will ya?''

A man wearing a lab coat came up to us. He had grey eyes with spiky black hair,it was slightly grey. His cheekbones was kind of similar to George's. ''Hello,what brings yall here today?'' He asked.

''Hey Doc,um we've got a situation and we need your help.'' Ringo said. Dr Robert explained everything that happened and what our problem was.

Doc didn't say anything during the whole time Ringo spoke. When Ringo was finished,Doc said ''Well that is a big problem...'' He rubbed his chin.

''Ya think?'' John raised a brow.

''Well,I'm sorry I don't know if there's anything I can do,sorry.'' Doc said. What? Everyone was quiet.

Allison raised her hand like a little schoolgirl. ''Yea,do you know where the restroom is?''

That's chapter 4 everyone! Please REVIEW and be alerted for the next chapter by GeorgiePorgie :D

9/13/2011

( Hey Guys, it's me, georgieporgi31963! I just wanted to let me know you can follow me on twitter georgieporgi3x. Link is on my profile page/bio. )


	5. Chapter 5

All Things Must Pass  
Chapter 5.

A/N: Hey, Guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been so busy with school ad marching band, and then I just had to go and catch a cold. So, I hope you enjoy the chapter! Much Love,

georgieporgi31963

-

While Allison was concerned with emptying her bladder, Naomi was genuinely concerned about more important matters. The doctor hadn't known how thy could go back to their previous life. It was like a dream come true being here in the sixties with The Beatles, but they couldn't stay forever. They would miss their families and school friends.

The boys seemed concerned too, but in a more subtle manner. Naomi knew that they probably wouldn't mind having a couple of girls staying with them. Their manager, however, might. It wouldn't be good for publicity, seeing as Ringo and John are married, and Paul and George have girlfriends.

A minute later, Allison reappeared, bringing Naomi out of her deep train of thought.

" What are we going to do?" she asked Allison worriedly.

" With what?" Allison inquired. " There doesen't seem to be a problem, I'm having the time of my life!"

Naomi sighed angrily. Allison could be such an airhead sometimes. " We don't have a way to get back!" she shouted as angrily as possible.

" Oh," Allison said a little more seriously. " I'm sorry."

" It's okay," Naomi replied " I know you're excited."

" We'll just have to work together with the boys to figure out how to get back." Allison said thoughtfully.

With those words, the two girls went off to to find the boys. They found them in the excact same place they had left them.

" What are we going to do?" Naomi asked Ringo quietly.

" I don't know," he replied honestly. " We'll just have to figure it out."

'

" In the meantime," John added " We need to talk to Eppy."

The group of four boys and two girls called a cab to go face the music...

-

A/N: Sorry it's so short! I'll try to make it longer next time.


	6. Chapter 6

AN:That was a great chapter from GeorgiePorgi eh? Well here's chapter 6 everybody! :)

''Are you sure Eppy is gonna agree to let two girls stay with us?'' George asked John on the way back. John nodded.

''Of course Georgie,'' He said ''Don't worry too much!''

George shook his head and resumed driving. Apparently,he was the only one that can drive; properly.

''I wonder if Epstein's nice.'' Allison whispered over to Naomi. ''Oh,he better be...'' Naomi remarked.

Allison raised an eyebrow at her but then ignored it and leaned back onto her seat.

~ 4 minutes later~

It was very silent. No one even dare to say something during the drive,so they kept themselves busy: Ringo reading a book,Naomi looked out the window,Paul whistling a soft tune,George driving,and John and Allison playing footsies.

Weirdos... Naomie watched them.

~ 2 minutes later~

Still silent until-

''Here we are!'' George parked the car.

The others led out a cry of relief and got out the car.

''There's Eppy's house.'' Paul pointed his finger towards a large mansion with enormours rooftops. Allison and Naomi gapped at its beautiful structure. ''Wow...'' They whisper softly.

Ringo laughed ''You'll get use to it y'know,but don't worry!'' He said.

The six walked to the door and knocked on it. They waited about twelve seconds until the door swung open.

There,they saw a man with an Elivs like hairdo and a thin nose like John. He was wearing a tuxedo and black suede shoes while smoking a cigar. Brian... Allison and Naomi thought.

AN:I'm sorry as well for the chapter being sooooo short,I have LOTS of homework like GeorgiePorgi and I have TWO school projects to complete. So sorry,but I'll promise that the next chapters will be even longer than this,thanks! :)

9/20/2011


	7. Chapter 7

All Things Must Pass

Chapter 7

A/N: Here it is! Sorry it's been taking me so long. Love you all-georgieprogi31963.

At Brian Epsteins house...

"Well, this is it,"John muttered as they piled out of the car. " Hopefully my charm will come in hand."

"Don't worry,"Allison replied. " We got this"

The boys all looked at her like she had five heads.

" Got what?" Ringo asked softly in his charming accent

" Sorry, it's an expression in the future." Allison said sheepishly.

" Right." Paul nodded.

The six friends took a deep breath and headed up to Eppy's door.

" Woah," Naomi breathed. " This place is huge."

Allison glared at her and elbowed her in the chest. A maid answered the door.

" Hello boys," she said politely. " How may I help you?"

" We would really like to talk to Brian," Ringo replied. " It's very urgent."

" Okay, right this way," she motioned for them to follow her.

The maid led them into a large sitting room.

" I'll go fetch your manager," she said and walked away, closing the door behind her.

All of them waited in silence, unsure of what to say. Finally, fifteen minutes later, their manager entered the room.

" Hello boys," he greeted them tiredly. " How may I help you?" he asked uncertaintly.

" Well, we have a bit of an issue," John began...

Thirty minutes and three cups of tea later, the whole story had been leaked. Brian really hadn't believed them at first, but after awhile, his little crush on John had caused him to relent.

" I'll make a couple of calls and see what I can do," Brian said shakily. " For the meantime, it is alright if the girls stay with you, but you absolutely can not be seen in public."

" Okay." Paul replied. " What if a fangirl breaks into the flat and they are there?" he inquired curiously.

" Well, I'll hire more security and find a maid to stay with them during the day." Brian said. " You are free to go now, I'll see you at the next recording session."

With those words, the group left the house happpier than they had arrived.

A/N: This is more of a filler chapter. Stay tuned for some more excitement! Love you- georgieporgi31963.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I hadn't updated for a long time... HOMEWORK :( Anyways, here's chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Beatles, wa wa... :(

Chapter 8

''Yes! We're staying!'' Allison cheered as they drove on the way home.

''Ok, ok quit saying that, you're getting on my nerves!'' John complained.

Naomi scoffed, ''It's not the first time!''

''You mean she's like this before?'' Ringo asked. Naomi nodded and gave him a look that said: You see what I live with?

''Allison, don't you think anyone's gonna miss us from our time?'' Naomie asked her.

Her naive friend raised her eyebrow, ''Are you kidding me? Name one person that'll miss us? ''

''More like the one's that'll miss you .'' Naomie replied.

Allison narrowed her eyes.

John laughed, earing a smark on the arm from Paul.

''Whatever.'' Allison said.

''Ok so we'll be staying in the guest room like before?'' Naomie asked.

The boys shrugged. ''We think so...'' Ringo answered.

Naomi formed a mouth shaped: 'o'.

''But if we're not...'' Allison said, hoping the boys could finish her sentence.

''What?'' Paul asked.

Allison rolled her eyes and whispered to Naomie, ''And you admire him.''

''Don't push it!'' Naomi growled at her.

Allison looked taken back, but said, ''Yeesh! Someone's got issue, Mee-oowh!'' She motioned her right hand making it look like a cat was gonna scratch something.

Naomi rolled her eyes, ''And you expect George to like you? ''

George somehow heard this. ''What?'' He asked.

''Nothin'!'' Both Allison and Naomie said at the same time.

''ER...ok...'' George then turned his attention back to Ringo who were in a conversation talking about clowns.

''Phew that was close!'' Allison said.

''Yea,yea,yea...'' Naomi remarked.

''What's that suppose to mean?''

''Nothin', nothin'...''

''Quit sayin' that!'' Allison cried, ''It's creepy.''

Sorry this is short and I'm positive that I'll make it longer on chapter 10( GeorgiePorgi's chapter9). K,Thanks, :) REVIEW!

10/04/2011


	9. Chapter 9

All Things Must Pass

Chapter 9

A/N: I'm So Sorry guys! I've been ridicously busy with school and marching band that I haven't had time to write. I decided to buckle down today and take care of it. If there is anything I can do for you, please send me ( georgieporgi31963) a private message nd I'll be happy to comply. I love you guys so much- georgieporgi31963.

The Very Next Day...

Allison woke up to the sound of frantic whispering in the hallway. She saw Naomi sleeping peacefully in the guest bed next to her and sighed with relief. It was probably just the boys bickering over something or another. She wouldn't want her best friend to get hurt.

She quickly woke Naomi up and the two girls got ready for their day. They needed to find out what was going on- and now.

" Hi Guys.." Allison greeted them nervously.

" Hey," they replied in sync with a nod.

" So, is everything okay," Naomi asked awkwardly.

" Yeah, we have something important to talk to you guys about. " John replied.

" You can not tell absolutely anyone that you're here from the future," Paul said sternly. " It will wreck the future as we know it and cause bad publicity. "

" Okay, we wont tell," Allison replied, a little confused.

" It's just that you two don't really look like you fit in this time period," Ringo replied patiently.

" Yeah, we will look a little out of lpace in skinny jeans and crop tops." Naomi replied a little jokingly.

" My wife, Cynthia, will be taking you shopping today to pick out some new clothes and appropriate hairstlyes. " John replied softly.

" Okay, sounds good," Replied Allison.

Half an hour later, Cynthia showed up to take the girls shopping. They went to a simple but chic botique in the center of time. There were plenty of clothes to choose from, but the girls mostly focused on pencil skirts, blouses, blazers, baggy sweaters, bell bottom jeans, and go go boots. They also picked out some evening ware. Once they were done shopping, they went to Cynthia's hair dresser and got their hair styled to be more appropriate for the era. Overall, it was a great day.

The boys deffinitely approved of their choices. If they were going to be in this time period for ahwile, they might as well be comfortable.

A/N: Deffinitely not my best work, but I really wanted to get it to you guys :)

10/16/2011


	10. Chapter 10

All Things Must Pass

Chapter 10

Ok, here is chapter 10, yes I know that yall have been waiting for such a LONG time,but finally, here it is! :)

Disclaimer:You know what me and GeorgiePorgi don't own:The Beatles(If ya don't know)

Chapter 10

George woke up early in the morning and got himself a cup of tea. He was always the first one to get up, he's would always prepare the food for everyone else.

~10 minutes later~

George finished frying up some eggs and bacon and shouted on top of his lungs,"BREAKFAST!''

John responded back with a rather harsh tone,''Shut up! I'm trying to sleep here!''

''YOU WANT YOUR BREAKFAST OR NOT?''

''NO!''

''WELL YOU NEED IT!''

''NO I DON'T!''

''YES YOU DO!"

''NO!''

''YES!''

''NO!''

''YES!''

''NO!''

''YES!"

''N-''

''HEY! HOW ABOUT THE BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP?'' Paul interrupted them from his room.

There was a complete silence.

Almost in an instant, Allison and Naomi raced downstairs and grabbed a plate and handed it on front of George.

His eyes widen in surprise, ''Girls!'' He said, ''You must be real hungry aren't ya?''

The two girls only nodded in responce.

''Ok...'' George placed their meal onto their plates using a spatula, ''Enjoy.''

Allison and Naomi munched it down before Ringo even took a step downstairs.

Ringo appeared behind them.

He examined them before whispering to George, ''We've better make them stop eating that much before they clear out the fridge!''

George laughed.

~5 minutes later~

Paul and John had already went downstairs and join them in breakfast.

''So,'' John said, '' How's your mattress, girls?''

''What kind of question is that?'' Naomi asked.

He just shrugged.

''He means how was your sleep!'' Paul said, he glanced at John, ''Isn't that right Johnny?''

John nodded. ''Oh,er,yeah,sure.''

Paul sighed. You've gotta be kiddin' me...

''I can't believe Naomi and I are living with the Beatles!" Allison cheered.

''You've said that every 5 minutes, ''Paul said.

''I know!" Allison replied,''I just repeat it over and over again until it'll cease to exsist.''

''What does that mean?'' Ringo asked.

''I don't know... I just found it on some joke book. '' Allison shrugged.

''Well it seems like you're the joke...'' John grumbled.

George slapped him on the arm. ''OW!''John cried.

John got up and walked away.

''So...'' Paul said.

''So...'' Ringo said.

''SO...''George said.

''What?'' Allison said.

''Nothin'.''The three spoke in a union.

Allison raised a brow but just shrugged it off.

''OH MY GOD! JOHN GET OUT!'' Naomi shouted from the restroom.

All heads turned towards the restroom and jumped in surprise.

Naomi pushed him out of the restroom with a towel covering her body from her chest to the bottom. ''Stay out, John Lennon!'' She closed the door and resumed taking a shower.

George laughed, ''Good going John, you've got kicked out of your own restroom!''

''Shut up,'' John replied.

Nighttime

''This day was amazing, ''Allison said.

''Are you kidding me?'' Naomi asked, ''John saw me nude!''

''Well besides from that!''

Naomi sighed, ''Alright, I guess it was... Hey, goodnight.''

''Goodnight.''

The two fell asleep and didn't know what to expect the next day.

Wow that chapter was a bit long wasn't it? Wasn't it? Anyways, please review and watch out for the next chapter by yours truly,GeorgiePorgi. :)


	11. Chapter 11

All Things Must Pass.

Chapter 11

A/N: Hey All! Thanks for the feedback we're getting on this story. Sorry I haven't updated, but ive been uber busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you at the bottom.

The Very Next Day...

Things were awkward between the beatles and the girls. Allison and Noami had made plans to spend the day exploring London. They bid the boys very small goodbyes and rushed out the door. The streets of the city were crowded, so Allison and Noami tried to blend in the crowd.

" Where do you want to go?" Naomi asked Allison nervously.

" How about that coffee shop over there," Allison suggested, remembering that they hadn't eaten breakfast before they left the house.

The menu was a little confusing, seeing as the girls weren't from the time period. They managed after awhile and offered simple sandwhiches and coffee. Once they were done, they split the check and walked back out to the sunny streets of London.

" I say we head to the salon we went to with Cyn the other day," Allison said.

" Yeah, a 60's mani-pedi might be kind of cool." Naomi replied.

An hour later...

" Do you think we should call Ringo?" Naomi asked tentatively.

" No, we're not talking to them yet." Allison replied stubbornly. " Too awkward," she replied stubbornly.

" Okay, but it's starting to get a little cloudy," Naomi replied uncertaintly.

" It's Spring." Allison replied. " We'll be fine"

Naomi doubted that a little bit. After all, stormy weather had brought them here, imagine what would happen if it stormed again! She decided to keep her mouth shut, Allison probably knew best.

The girls spent the next few hours shopping in the chic stores of London. They were taking a peaceful walk in the park when a big dark cloud overame them.

Naomi opened her mouth to suggest they run home, but before she could speak, the rain starte. In a matter of seconds it was a full out storm.

" WE NEED TO CALL THE BOYS!" she screamed to Allison as loud as she could.

" NO!" Allison replied.

" Whatever, but we're-" Naomi was cut off by the same noise they had heard just a few days ago in their hometown of New York City. She gave a loud scream and then everything went white...

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: Review? Pretty Please with Ringo on top? :)


End file.
